


'Cause I See You

by SylviaW1991



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: Aziraphale has feelings about Crowley’s flat.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: NTA #10 - GO Events Server - Cumulonimbus





	'Cause I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the clever "cumulonimbus" prompt for the NTA game on the GO-events server. Thanks for hosting, [Pyracantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha)! It was tons of fun

_“You can stay at my place if you like.”_

It's the sort of offer that's never been made before. Said so calmly, so carefully. Refusal is instinctive, but then the reminder comes, oh so gently, that those instincts don't apply anymore. 

So Aziraphale takes his hand. It's brave. As brave as agreeing to stay at his place because, yes, he'd like. The agreement isn't verbal, but the way Crowley’s thumb sweeps over the back of his hand again and again says _I understand_.

They have so much to think about now. So much to plan. Brand new worries to replace ones which have aged over the millennia. The old rules are gone, and now new boundaries need to be set. 

Aziraphale isn't good with change. He isn't good with lies and trickery and secrets. It's a wonder that he hasn't ruined things for them a hundred times over. Whatever their plan now, whatever Agnes's final prophecy means, they only have a night to think about it. 

Crowley’s thumb moves in gentle circles. 

The walls of his flat are tall and towering, dark like storm clouds but lacking the life inherent in those sky beasts. It's all dull and plain and so unlike the demon he knows, it's almost painful to be there. 

And then Aziraphale sees the secrets. 

The wrestling statue, evil triumphing over good, makes his eyes roll and Crowley’s grin light up his tired face. The kitchen is filled with alcohol, the refrigerator packed with food that will never go bad, but there's also one container of loose leaf tea that Aziraphale knows is his own favourite before he unscrews the cap. The eagle lectern only takes a moment before memory comes, the same warmth he felt in those ruins rushing back and nearly filling his eyes with tears. The Maltese Falcon prop, a table with a serpent, empty, empty, empty rooms, a computer that looks brand new and perfectly modern but doesn't seem to do much because Crowley doesn't need it to. A desk and a ridiculous throne chair. A bright space just outside his bedroom, filled with quivering but stunning plants. He's fed them his anxiety and fears and anger, played the games of the Old Testament with them, and Aziraphale understands. 

They unplug the television and the telephone, Crowley's computer. His stereo isn't plugged in at all, but still plays a compact disc when Crowley hits a button on the remote. 

_Reflect what you are, in case you don't know._

Aziraphale listens to the lyrics while Crowley brews them both a cuppa. It's laced with something strong, something that burns on the way down and reminds Aziraphale that they're alive. 

The bookshop has always been an extension of self for Aziraphale, a place wherein he's able to _be_. As he sits in this dark and stormy flat with its secrets, he realises that Crowley doesn't have such a place. He hides even here. He takes Crowley’s hand, and one day he'll give him a home. 

**Author's Note:**

> So at the end of a bad day, I like to listen to my favorite music, so Crowley did too. The lyric and title come from ["I'll Be Your Mirror"](https://open.spotify.com/track/4PINSJIlBWsnVeveicq1S8?si=Xj4WbkAXTaOHq30IBKI1YA) by The Velvet Underground. Because bebop.


End file.
